


Z-Men

by Super_Saiyanerd



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Saiyanerd/pseuds/Super_Saiyanerd
Summary: Vegeta Ouji finds himself thrust in a new world when laser claws burst through his hands. Bulma Briefs has grown up understanding she's meant to do terrible things with her unearthly psychic power. When these 2 mutants collide, the face of the world will be changed forever. But will it be for better... Or for worse? Find out in Z-Men.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (In the tone of Veronica Sawyer) Soooo... Here we are. First chapter of this story! Hehe...
> 
> So I am participating in the Vegebul Mini Bang of 2019. Am I completely confident in this story? Not even close.
> 
> I grew up on little bits of X-Men (hence the "title" (I don't know if I'll change it)) and I always admired Jean Grey and was fascinated by the idea that one young woman could end the entire world. So this came from some random part of my brain and here we are.
> 
> If this does well, then I guess I'm not as bad at writing as I thought (my anxiety is truly a bitch). I don't quite know how I feel about this piece, but I did end up writing it, so I guess that says something about how I'm dedicated to this, etc, etc.
> 
> Anywho, my partner was dragonbabezee, and she drew a pretty cool piece of art for it. Now, it will not be in this chapter, it will be in chapter 5 as it is more matched to the way I wrote it.
> 
> So I hope you enjoy, and here is my crazy fic!

Vegeta Ouji glanced around as the trees passed by, watching as the driver pulled them into the driveway of a large manor. He tapped his fingers impatiently as the car stopped, and the chauffeur opened his door. Throwing the duffel bag over his shoulder, he stormed into the towering mansion.

He looked around at the people walking about, and felt something tighten in his chest as he noticed some of them using their abilities, and even some with physical abilities, flaunting them like they were a gift. It was like the judgement of the outside world, the glare of mankind, didn’t even exist.

“Ah, you must be Mr. Ouji.” He turned, finding an old man in a wheelchair coming towards him, extending a withered hand. “My name is Kami Namekia. I’ve heard much about you. Please,” He gestured towards the main hall. “Follow me.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“So, you were in the middle of class one day, when you discovered something new about yourself.” Kami said to him as they toured the grounds.

“You mean the fucking laser claws shooting out of my hands. Yeah. I fucking noticed.” He scowled, glancing around at the carefree peons around him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a blue haired girl reading under a tree. Gods, it infuriated him so much he could-

“Mr. Ouji. I believe it would be a wise course of action to sheath your claws and stop glaring at Ms. Briefs. She’s a… Delicate case.”

But he didn’t want to. He wanted her to stop acting so damn peaceful, he wanted to… To…

He slashed his claws through the air, and watched as it whipped through the tree. The heavy branches began to fall, as just as one was about to hit Blue in the head… He watched it float down beside her, and flinched as she slammed her book closed, blue eyes filled with fury directed at him. “10 minutes on campus and he’s already a menace, Kami-sama. I told you he was a heathen through and through.”

He growled, hearing the headmaster try to protest as he and Blue stalked over to each other, two bulls locking horns. “Blue bitch. What’s your power, annoying people to death?”

She grinned, and he felt himself be brought down to his knees, his body trembling under the sudden pressure. She gripped his chin with 2 slender fingers, and said, “Telekinesis, telepathy, enhanced intelligence as an added bonus. Nice try though.”  
He snarled at her, his claws emerging once again. “Fucking blue bitch.”

That wicked grin slipped from her face, an expression of pure hate replacing it. “The name’s Bulma, Ouji. You’d be smart to learn it before I start removing things-”

“That is quite enough!” Vegeta sighed as he felt his body adjust back to normal, Bulma loosening her hold on him. “Miss Briefs, Mr. Ouji! I do not tolerate this behaviour in my academy! Now, I believe you owe each other an apology!”

She sighed, offering him a hand. “...My apologies. I let my temper get the best of me. Even if you did deserve it.”

“Bulma!”

She crossed her arms, grumbling. “He did…”

He rolled her eyes, grabbing her hand and lifting himself up. “Vegeta Ouji. I would say it’s a pleasure, but seeing you’re you, well…” He grinned at her. “You’re just another typical queen bee bitch who thinks she’s on top of all us mortals.”

They glared at each other, and Kami sighed. “Well, I suppose you both deserve some form of punishment. So, Bulma, you will finish Vegeta’s tour.” The two could do nothing but stare in shock as he rolled away. Bulma’s eyes bulged in disbelief. “...Of all the assholes to stick me with…”

“It’s the worst for me. I have to endure more of your nagging.”

The two fixed another glare on one another, and little did they know it would be the first of many in the course of their tumultuous and passionate romance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta and Bulma find themselves on better terms as they work together in their classes. But during one training session, a secret of Bulma's is revealed, and she has to decide if he's worth trusting with the dark power inside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey, here's Chapter 2. Should have mentioned earlier but... These chapters will be short. I have no control over that, I merely wrote these chapters to a point where I thought they were complete. 
> 
> Also, I don't really know if I have to say this, but if you wanna draw fanart, I'm not opposed. I've only had it done for me once or twice, so I'm not very clear on how it works, but thanks if you think this is good enough for that.
> 
> As I said, my partner was dragonbabezee for this event. If you would like to see the fanart but don't wish to wait for chapter 5, go check out her Tumblr, which is under the same name.
> 
> Lastly, if you leave a kudos, I would love if you'd also take a few minutes to leave a comment! I know that a lot of you might not have the time, but I'd seriously appreciate it. If you like this, comment it! If you hate it, comment it! If you feel ok about it but have some tips on what to fix, comment it!
> 
> Thanks for reading this, and I hope it's ok.

“So… I'm supposed to change the sign to make it like the example equation?”

Bulma grinned, nodding. “Right! You're getting really good with the basics. Geometry is the easiest part of high school math.”

Vegeta rolled his eyes, chuckling. “Says the girl with an IQ higher than the roof of the Empire State Building. Bulma, you could outsmart someone whose mutation is supreme intelligence.”

Bulma laughed, and she and Vegeta collapsed onto the table, wheezing with laughter.

Before, they'd hated each other's guts. An unpredictable bad boy with pure energy coursing through his veins, and a girl whose brain was a weapon on its own level. Somehow, they'd managed to find common ground through Vegeta needing tutoring.

She could remember the day he came to her, grumbling about how he needed to keep his grades up or Headmaster Kami would keep him from going on missions with the other Z-Men. And as much as she hated him, she knew they would need him when facing Sentinels. So… She gave in.

Somehow, they managed to find common ground. They'd both gotten unbelievably strong powers they couldn't control, they had one sibling, they found Goku to be a childish moron, and they were both armed with enough pride to put Hercules to shame.

Now, 5 months later, here they were, walking down to start another training session with their teammates. And she didn't find the urge to beat him down into the dirt burning inside her.

She could feel that monstrous thing whispering to let it go, clawing at the edges of her mind, but she didn't let it show as she and Vegeta grinned at each other. She deserved this. She wasn't a monster.

Stepping into line, she heard Kami call out her name alongside Goku's and she stepped onto the platform, grinning. “Ready?”

She watched the brown fur cover of his Oozaru form cover him, and readied herself. She could handle this. Just stay in control, and you'll be fine, she thought to herself.

He pounced, claws aimed for her face, and she rolled, throwing her hands forward and shoving Goku back with the force of her power. 

Goku growled, standing his ground. He launched himself forward again, and before she could right herself from the first blast, he sliced his claws across her face.

Bulma screamed in agony, clutching her face as blood poured from the claw marks. Goku instantly reversed the transformation, shouting over and over that he was sorry.

That awful ringing in her ears kept getting louder. She had to keep it in but the pain… That awful burning sensation was clouding her thoughts, rusting her mental defenses until the flame inside her spread outward. 

And she could do nothing but watch as that flame exploded and her view of the world went dark.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She was holding Kakarot by his throat, her eyes slowly opening to reveal eyes of pure flame burning with utter hatred.

“Stupid ape!” She threw Goku across the room, growling as she turned to the rest of them. Kami was trying to roll himself forward as quickly as he could.

“Bulma! Remember who you are! Remember who is in control of this power!”

But he could do nothing against this force. This wildfire scorching the earth around her as blood seeped from her face. “I answer to no one, old man.”

It wasn't her, whatever this was. He ran forward, standing in the path of her and the professor. “Bulma! You have to stop!” 

The flames flickered for a moment, before erupting in rage. He heard the professor shout as she lifted him into the air, and slammed him into the wall.

He couldn't contain his scream, feeling his bones crunching under the weight of her power. It was too much at once.

“Phoenix!”

He looked up, and saw Bulma's eyes fading back to that serene blue, a look of horror on her face as she stared at her shaking hands.

Like she couldn't understand what she was anymore.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She could feel herself hyperventilating. She was starting to sob, the professor holding her as she tried to breathe.

She could feel Vegeta's eyes on her, all their eyes on her. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't do anything as she thought about him looking at her like the beast she was.

She heard Kami shout something intelligibly, but she couldn't make it out as she stood. She didn't even turn to face Vegeta as she ran as fast as she could out of the room.

She should've known what she had with him wouldn't last forever.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He couldn't contain his fury at what she was doing. Ignoring him, running away whenever he tried to get a word in. She was being irrational, so much in like her normal self.

He could hear her sobbing on the roof, and he threw open the attic door and slammed it shut, watching as her bloodshot blue eyes met his.

“...Vegeta.” She stood to move, and he grabbed her arm.

She tried to break away, and he just held on tighter. “Really? You think that you're gonna get away so easily? You've been fucking giving me the cold shoulder for a month and you're trying to leave again? I don't think so.”

Bulma sighed, slumping to the ground, and he fell with her. “You… you're not afraid of it?” She hugged herself, looking down as her blue hair fell in a curtain around her face. “...Of me?”

He gripped her hand, pushing her sky blue locks past behind her ears, his free hand cupping her face. “No. Just… it's a long story.”

He sighed, smirking. “Then I guess you'd better start now.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She was 8 when it first came out. The cars at the neighboring houses starting floating when she was happily watching cartoons. That was the moment her family knew she wasn't like other kids… Or even other mutants.

When she was 9, she had her first true encounter with her inner demon. It had just been nightmares before, her power coming out in small telekinetic bursts as she sobbed. It had been a normal night, Tights off with her friends, her parents being the happily married couple they were. She'd been coloring when she felt that pain in her head. 

She kept whining, holding her head as the pain got worse and worse. Then it was faint whispers from her mother, her father in the background asking what was wrong, the pain getting worse, that awful ringing getting louder and louder and louder…

The next thing she knew, she woke up in the ashes of her childhood home. What remained of the once glorious house was in flames, glass from the windows scattered over the ground, and her parents… she remembered crying for them, asking them what was going on.

It was that realization in her teens that made that day all the more worse… The fact that she had… Had killed her parents. Tights, sweet Tights, never once blamed her for their parents's death. That made one of them.

After that, Kami found her and her sister. Tights had used her powers to keep them safe, not wanting the Sentinels or the government to find her little sister. She was 10.

It was when she hit 13 her powers really grew. The nightmares got worse, she lashed out more with her power. When she got a bad grade, she'd grit her teeth and all the rows behind her got shoved out of their seats. When she got frustrated studying, the books would fly off the shelves. When Kami scolded her for not working on her control, the vases would shatter.

She wouldn't lie and say she hadn't tried to end it all. That she hadn't tried jumping from the roof, or letting herself sink into the lake. But Kami and the firebird wouldn't let her. She just couldn't be set free.

Then there was the space mission at 16, where she almost died, and the entity inside her purred as it merged with this other dark force. She could faintly hear Yamcha screaming and crying, Goku yelling that he was sorry over and over again. 

“I've had this thing inside me my whole life. It took my parents, and it's taken any semblance of control I've ever had. I have no clue where it came from, but…” Her aquamarine eyes met his obsidian ones. “I think I'm supposed to do something for it. Something that could end the world.”

Vegeta sighed, leaning back onto the shingles. “...Wow.”

She frowned. “That's all you have to say?”

“Well you're supposedly harboring something with that power to end the world. I kinda need a sec.”

She blushed, looking away. “Oh… Look, Vegeta, I-”

He cupped her cheek, turning her toward him. “Bulma. You're… I suppose I could call you my friend. And as your friend… I'm going to make you a promise.”

She blinked at him in confusion. “A promise? What kind of promise?”

He knelt before her, taking her hand. “Whatever this thing is… I promise to help you fight it. No matter what it takes, no matter what happens. You and me, Blue. Against the whole damn world.”

She hugged him, her whole body shaking at his words. And for the first time… She didn't feel so afraid anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While facing the mutant tyrant King Piccolo's army, Vegeta is helpless as Bulma is shot. Going wild at her injury, he slaughters countless soldiers before trying to save her. With his friend near death, Vegeta is forced to reevaluate how he feels. He can't possibly feel more than love... Can he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter 3! Don't know how chapter 2 is doing, but I'm posting this anyway. 
> 
> Once again, please leave a comment regardless of how you feel! Authors work hard to deliver fics, so it is always an amazing feeling to get a comment.
> 
> My partner was dragonbabezee, and if you would like to see her art before chapter 5 is released, then go see her Tumblr under the same name.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment!

“There's too many of them!” Vegeta listened to the screams of his teammates over the commlink as he and Bulma mowed down henchman after henchman, struggling to get to King Piccolo. If they couldn't stop him, he'd level the city, and any progress mutant mind had made with the humans would be gone. They couldn't let that stand. 

He faced some misshapen mutant, Tambourine or something, slicing through his leg, then putting his claws through his chest. He glanced, seeing Bulma push through to face King Piccolo. He gave her a malicious grin, cracking his knuckles. “Ah, if it isn't Kami's little weapon. How pathetic you are, wedged beneath his heel.”

Bulma's power flowed out into the air, her hair flying as she let go of that inner inferno. She had it, she could take him down, she could-

A bang sounded through the air, Bulma's screams piercing the sounds of conflict through the desolate street. He spun, seeing a little blue man laughing as he danced around. “King Piccolo! I got her! I got the Phoenix!”

Bulma continued to scream, clutching her wound as she fell to her knees. He saw the King grin. “Excellent work, Pilaf. General Blue, General Red, if you would kindly grab the girl.”

A blond man wearing a standard military uniform with a blue armband, and a short red-haired man with a eyepatch grabbed Bulma her arms, another man, black and dressed in a crisp, clean suit, pushing a syringe into her neck, and Vegeta couldn't move, could only watch as Bulma's eyes rolled back into her head. 

Something inside him broke then. Bulma… She was the first person to make him feel this way. Not just a friend, but something more as well.

He growled, unsheathing his claws as he ran at the generals. The black one turned first, just in time for his claws to embed in his throat. 

The man's eyes widened, coughing blood everywhere as it flowed into his airways. Blue and Red turned to him, shocked for a moment before recovering to draw their guns. Vegeta gave them a cold grin, ripping his claws from the black man's throat. Red made to fire his gun, but Vegeta sliced it in half before he could, then shoving his claws through the dwarf’s eye. He screamed as Vegeta dug his claws in deeper, and deeper, until Red finally stopped screaming. He ripped his claws out, turning on Blue, one hand covered in blood, the other hand covered in bits of Red's eye and gore from his brain.

Blue dropped his gun, trying to run, before Vegeta ripped his claws through his spine, and he fell to the ground, screaming. He dropped him, spitting on him like the human scum he was. He fell to the ground, cradling Bulma's head. “Come on, Blue! Stay with me, you have to stay with me!”

Her breath came in short gasps, her chest rising and falling rapidly. The rest of the foot soldiers approached, and Vegeta gave them an icy glare as his claws burn with energy. He stood protectively over Bulma's unconscious body, grinning like the monster he was. “Let's dance, motherfuckers.”

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He sat with his head propped up by his clasped hands, listening to the occasional beep as Bulma's heart thumped inside her chest. The breathing mask over her face hissed as it helped to fill her lungs with oxygen.

He sighed, rubbing his temples in a half-hearted attempt to soothe the oncoming migraine. He should've taken that bullet, he should have helped her, he should have been able to detect that little blue pest! Instead, he had to fight the awful pain in his chest as he watched Bulma struggle for her life. He didn't deserve to have her, to love her.

Kakarot came, shaking his shoulder and muttering how it was his turn to watch Bulma. He nodded, standing. He needed a shower, and a meal. He surely didn't want to smell like shit once she woke up.

He smiled as he thought that if he did, he'd never hear the end of it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Goku couldn't help but feel guilty over what his best friends were going through. Vegeta, ever vigilant, trying to keep himself together as he watched over Bulma. And poor Bulma, having to rely on machines to keep her body alive.

He had to keep Vegeta going. It was the only way to keep them all hopeful… For her. For Bulma, and the faith she deserved to have in her. For as long as she needed people to motivate her to fight this.

He was dragged out of his thoughts by a groan, and he practically threw his chair back as he shot up. Looking into Bulma's blue eyes as she glanced around and adjusted to the fluorescent light. “Goku?”

He wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug, laughing as he held her close. Bulma tried to escape it, coughing. “G-Goku! Can't b-breathe!”

He quickly let go, rubbing the back of his head with an awkward grin. “Sorry, just… you really gave everybody a scare.”

Bulma tilted her head in confusion. “What do you mean? The last thing I remember is getting ready to face King Piccolo.”

Goku sighed, picking his chair back up and sitting down. “We… Have a lot to talk about…”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vegeta felt some of the weight lifted from his shoulders as he slipped a fresh set of clothes on. He would never admit out loud, but being covered in that gore was… An awful feeling. But he did it for Bulma, and that he could never feel guilty for.

He began his descent into the infirmary, grabbing a drink from one of the many vending machines. He sipped on his diet soda, strolling through the halls toward Bulma's room. He turned to open the door....

And dropped his soda as he met Bulma's gaze, that brilliant smile slipping onto her face. “Hey, Geta! Nice to see you up and about.”

He didn't respond, a billion thoughts running through his head. She was alive, she was awake, she was giving him that smile and he felt these butterflies soar in his chest.

He couldn't suppress this urge any longer. He faintly heard her say his name, but he ignored it and her confused look as he cupped her face

And kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment on your way out! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Vegeta kisses her, Bulma is forced to reevaluate her feelings. Will she let Vegeta into her heart, or will the monster inside her take another thing she loves away from her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't gotten a ton of comment, which sucks. Guys, PLEASE remember to give a comment, even if you left one on the first chapter! I know I'm not a big author, but comments aren't limited to bigger names. Don't forget to support smaller authors and artists, because if you like their material, it helps to motivate them to write! Leave a comment, it is so very easy!
> 
> The art for the story will be up with the next chapter, which I'm gonna release today... If I can hit 10 comments!!! So if you were gonna ignore the first message, then please don't with this! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, please comment, and enjoy.

She couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't do anything. She was completely and utterly shell-shocked. And though she'd never felt this before, she immediately decided she hated it.

No, not the kiss. That made her feel… Not bad was the only adjective she could really use, as her brain was fried from a vast multitude of things. Vegeta's actions being one of them. One of his large hands cradled her head, the other slipping his fingers into hers. She couldn't think straight, she hated this feeling of utter paralysis. That's why she shoved him away, to get her brain to work again.

Goku and Vegeta both stared at her as she took slow but deep breaths. “I… I just need a minute. To think. Just please, let me think.”

Goku opened his mouth to say something, but Vegeta beat him to the punch. “Ok. I'll… I'll let you rest.” And before either of them could do anything, he was gone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bulma sat under a tree, head resting against its trunk as she pondered what to do.

Vegeta had kissed her. Actually kissed her. And she didn't know what to do about it. About him and all these weird feelings about him that she couldn't forget.

She sighed, squeezing her eyes shut, feeling her power starting to bubble with the force of a geyser. This. This power was why she couldn't let him keep kissing her, because if she was paralyzed for even a second, it gave the beast inside her a chance to sink its claws into her mind and take control. And letting that happen meant other people got hurt. 

It meant Vegeta would get hurt.

So she had to stay away. She had to ensure she could keep that flaming demon down, extinguishing it as best as she could. He would move on, he would find another girl.

She felt something akin to rage building up at that thought. 'You know what that feeling is,’ a voice whispered to her. She gritted her teeth, digging her nails into her palms, dragging that evil down, down, down…

Her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of someone plopping down beside her, and she eased as she sensed Goku's sunshine-ridden presence. She smiled a bit, knowing that even if she was at her lowest point, Goku's light would always give her strength against her struggles.

He gave her that trademark grin of his. “Hiya Bulma! How are you, being off bed rest?”

She smiled back, sitting up. “I'm fine. It feels nice to be up and about. How are you?”

“Well, Chi's been hounding me on getting all my work done. It's all “Goku this” and “good college that”, but I keep tryin to tell her that I don't need to go to a big fancy school when I have it good here. I've got you, and Chi, and Yamcha, and Krillin, and I've got my best buddy!”

She tensed a bit, and of course Goku noticed. Damn his and his caring nature for his friends. He frowned, and scooted over to her. “Bulms. I know you care about him. It's as clear as glass.”

“Uh, Goku, I think you mean clear as da-” He held up a hand, and she went quiet.

“I've known you since we were, what, 10? We've been best friends for years, Bulma, that will never change. But Vegeta is also my friend, and I'm not gonna let him wallow and think you hate him.”

She sighed. “Of course I don't. I just…” She hugged her knees to her chest. “I don't know what I feel for him.”

“Well it's kinda obvious.”

She frowned, confused. “What is?”

Goku laughed, as though he were in on some joke she had no knowledge of. “You’re in love with him!” 

Bulma froze, her mouth agape as she tried to find a suitable argument, before she realized she couldn’t find one. She couldn’t protest Goku’s claim because it was a claim… It was a bonafide fact. She had known it in her heart for a while now, but it truly didn’t hit her until Goku said it.

She was in love with Vegeta Ouji. Truly, deeply, in love, not like the childish love she’d had with Yamcha. This was something real.

“I… I can’t. I can’t love him.”

“But Bulma, he loves you too! It’s simple!”

She clenched her fists, raging bubbling up inside her, the monster whispering, clawing at the edges of her mind. “To you!”

Goku flinched, looking down. Bulma sighed. “I’m sorry. I just… Goku, I’m a monster. I can barely control my own power, much less the Phoenix. If I let myself love Vegeta, this thing will use him against me, against the world. No, I have to stay alone, for the sake of everyone.”

He went silent, and Bulma stood, believing she’d made her point. But as she walked away, Goku finally spoke, “Bullshit!”

She turned, shocked that her friend had actually cussed, since she could count the number of times Goku had ever cussed on one hand. Goku huffed, glaring at her. “This thing, this so-called Phoenix, has controlled every aspect of your life ever since you came here! Vegeta, he’s a good person, good enough that he killed to protect you! Letting this thing take over the one good thing in your life that’s wholly and truly yours? I won’t stand for it, and neither should you!”

Bulma tensed, looking down. She felt Goku grab her shoulders, and he shook her, hard. She looked into his brown eyes, burning with anger. “Bulms. You can’t let this fear control what you do. You’ll lose any chance at happiness you get. Vegeta would go to the ends of the Earth for you, and he’d fight just as hard against this thing as you have! So please,” His gaze was filled with pity, pleading and heartfelt. “Don’t let this love of yours go.”

She sighed, holding her head high. “So what do I do now?”

Goku gave that classic grin, making her automatically grin back. “Tell him.” 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Bulma hesitated to knock against Vegeta’s door as she stood in hall, trying to find the courage to face him while also trying to stop shaking the vases. Both seemed impossible tasks at the moment.

‘He might not even want me, not after I shoved him away. After all, I am a monster,’ she thought as she struggled to keep from running down the hall. As though sensing her indecisiveness, the door opened to reveal Vegeta, bleary eyed and… Fucking shirtless.

She couldn’t think as she stared wide-eyed at his six pack, at his pecs. Oh dear gods, she was so. So. SO fucked.

Vegeta cleared his throat, her eyes meeting his. “Blue. It’s midnight.”

She nodded slowly. “I’m… Aware.”

Vegeta crossed his arms, a dark brow raising. “So why are you here? Coming to tell me my grades are atrocious like Kakarot’s, or that I’m too annoying at breakfast, or-”

“I love you.”

Vegeta froze, his usual scowl falling. “...Excuse me?”

She took a deep breath, and sighed. “You kissed me, and I was scared. Scared of it, of you… But in reality, I’m scared of myself.”

She moved past him, flopping onto his bed. 

“Oh, so we’re just doing this-”

“My entire life,” she said, interrupting him. “I have been dangerous. I have been manipulated. I have been under the thumb of something dark, something more ancient than this Earth. Vegeta, I love you, but I… I’m scared of what it can do to you.” 

“Bulma… It’s part of your power. It’s yours to control.” He clasped one of her small hands between his larger ones. “And I’m here to remind you of just who it is that you are.”

Bulma, unsure of what to say, simply pressed her lips to his, and sighed as his arms wrapped around her waist, and her dragged her hands through his hair. This kiss, this kiss would be part of her memories forever. Their lips clashing, tongues twisting together, close enough that they breathed the same air. She pulled away to breath, resting her forehead against his. “I promise to always love you, Vegeta Ouji. And I promise to remain at your side, whether it be as a lover or simply as a friend. As long as you shall have me.”

Vegeta smiled, so unlike his normal scowl or occasional shit-eating grin. “For the rest of my life, Bulma. I’d have you for the rest of my life.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being kidnapped by Frieza, Bulma, Vegeta, and Goku are seperated, Goku and Vegeta confined to a cell while Frieza conducts his sadistic experiments on Bulma in an attempt to manipulate the Phoenix. When it comes out, however, they all get a first-hand glimpse of just how omniscient it truly is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this wasn't posted yesterday, I ended up going out and then I had some homework to attend to once I arrived home.
> 
> So this marks one fifth of the story complete, and the rest will be published through the rest of the week. Hope that it's ok!
> 
> Also, I've gotten good comments so far! Not nearly as many as my fellow authors, but I do love being able to have some fans!
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to comment!

Art by [dragonbabezee](https://dragonbabezee.tumblr.com/post/184619070015/this-is-my-piece-for-the-vegebulocracy-mini-bang)

“Shit, shit, shit, shit!” Vegeta paced around the cell, hating that empty void inside him from where that damn collar was sapping him. Kakarot seemed to be having the same predicament, trying to tear it off with all his might, his face red from the exertion. If they could just get these off, they could get out, tear through the guards…

And save Bulma.

He gritted his teeth at the thought of her with that psychopath. He kept sprouting nonsense about her, claiming she was a weapon, the end of the world. But it was Bulma. Kind, innocent Bulma, who once stopped him from squishing a spider to let it back outside. There was no way… Not even with that latent power, she would never destroy the world. It wasn’t in her nature. The mere idea of it… He couldn’t even imagine it.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. He heard Kakarot shoot up, and his tensed as the devil himself entered the small room. Giving them a malicious grin, he locked eyes with Vegeta.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the Phoenix’s bedwarmer. And her little dog too,” He glanced to Kakarot at that last part, laughing as he growled at the dog comment. “She does have interesting taste in company. A flea-ridden mangy mutt, and a moody male model who’s as emotionally closed off as a brick wall.”

Neither man spoke, merely glaring at their friend’s captor, seething with rage. Frieza merely chuckled. “No wonder she cares so deeply for you two. The stubborn little bitch sure has some loyal servants. It’ll be much more successful torturing you two than just her.”

Before they could respond, they fell to their knees, screaming in agony as thousands of volts of electricity flooded them. Vegeta watched Frieza place a remote into his pocket with a smug smirk, before the world went dark.

 

*---*---*

Bulma could feel her body ache as she sat on her knees. She glanced at the green haired man holding the remote to her shock collar. ‘Why do all the fucking hot guys have to be either taken or evil?’ she thought to herself. She took another glance at the tubby pink haired… Woman? Shit, it was still hard to tell. How had she spent hours upon hours in this room without noticing?

...Right. The torture. Kami, everything hurt. The burning, the shocking, the whipping. Why was Frieza so fucking determined to make her lose control?  
‘You know why,’ a voice whispered in the back of her mind. ‘It’s because he wants to see your monstrous power for himself. After all, you could destroy anything you want with a simple thought.’

She wrapped her arms around herself as she curled inward. Everyone was so determined to see that thing inside her. But why couldn’t they understand how dangerous it was?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening, and she watching her tormentor walk through the door, flanked by 5 men and

“Goku! Vegeta!” She stood to run to them. “You guys are okay!”

Just as she got to them, the collar activated, and her body was flooded with electricity. She screamed and screamed, and could feel it bubbling up again. Clawing at the edges of her mind, its call deafening. She had to stop it. He would die, they would all die if it got out. Goku, Vegeta, all those children at the school, if this monster came out, the world would burn.

So she smothered it. Extinguished its flames as she had always done because she was in control. She was in control.

“Hm. Still nothing. Not a problem, we shall just have to try a new method.” Frieza said, clapping his hands. Bulma watched as the two largest men threw her friends to the ground, grinning at each other.

It was screaming inside her head again. “Stop. Stop it, they have nothing to do with this!”

Frieza turned to her with that sick grin of his. “On the contrary, Ms Briefs. They have everything to do with this.” He turned to one of the men, horned with purple hair. “Ginyu, you and your men may use any brute force necessary to our little experiment.’

The five men all grinned, and she found it just as heartless and monstrous as their master's. The men who had slammed Goku and Vegeta into the ground held them up by their necks, squeezing with dark glee.

“Ya hear that guys? We get to let loose for once!” The red haired man gripping Vegeta's throat gave a hearty laugh as Vegeta clawed at his hands.

The other man with blue skin laughed back. “Yeah! And it's a bonus because it's these 2 monkeys! It'll be fun to make them scream.” He kneed Goku in the gut, and she listened to her friend scream.

It was getting too strong. It was going to slaughter them all, why couldn't they just stop?!

“Stop. Stop. Stop.” Frieza pulled her up by her hair, spitting in her face. “Stubborn little bitch. Just let it out.”

“Do you not get it you daft motherfucker?! We'll all die!”

Frieda laughed, his nails digging in her scalp. “Then I have nothing to lose.”

She watched those awful men beating them over and over and over. With those collars on, they had no chance. They were going to… Going to…

'They're garbage. Nothing but cockroaches beneath your heel. Put them in their place.’ It was building up, it was flooding her every pore.

'Do it Bulma. Slaughter them all. Let your power burn like the star it is.’

She could feel Goku and Vegeta slipping away. They were going to die. They were going to die because of her… Unless she stopped fighting.

Bulma closed her eyes, letting her power swell and crescendo. The flames burning and burning, brighter and brighter.

And she let it explode.

*~*~*~*~*

Vegeta could feel the utter power filling the air before he saw her. Frieza was grinning as Bulma's eyes opened to reveal not that kind sky blue…

But a swirl of gold, red, orange. Wildfire, trapped in her eyes as it burned relentlessly. He watched Bulma grip Frieza's hand, her power growing and growing and growing. Her hair floated in the flaming aura swirling around her, and her face was devoid of any emotion.

He hear a crunch, and listened to Frieza scream as Bulma crushed his hand. “You see, Mr. Cold? You see why I wanted you to stop?” It… It wasn't her voice speaking. At least, it wasn't only hers. It was like something ancient was laced with her words, something otherworldly.

Something full of death.

Bulma ripped the collar off her neck, and faced Dodoria. “You… you're like a human balloon.” She grinned coldly, and he was helpless as she raised her hand, lifting Dodoria into the air.

She squirmed, trying to throw herself down. “B-boss! Zarbs! Guys! You… You can't let her do this!”

She laughed, her eyes burning brighter. “You think those maggots are anywhere near my level of power? Now, returning to where I said earlier… I wonder how much it would take to make you pop.” Her hand began to clench, and Dodoria was helpless as her body began to squeeze.

“B-boss! Boss you can't let her kill me! Boss!”

“I'm doing you a favor. You're hideous anyway.” And as she clenched her hand, Dodoria's body began to collapse.

“BOS-!” Her final words were cut off as she burst. Blood splattered all over the walls, covering Bulma and Frieza as Dodoria's remains coated the room. Bulma turned to Zarbon, scowling. “You.”

One moment she was next to Frieza, the next she was in front of Zarbon, her eyes blazing with rage. “You enjoyed hurting me. Well guess what?” She sank her arm through his gut, his blood spraying from the hole in his stomach. “It's not as fun when you're the one who's being hurt.” She ripped her arm back out, and Zarbon collapsed to the floor as he clutched the wound. 

She turned on her heel, and he could see the Ginyus shaking as their comrades’ murderer faced them. All except for Guldo, who laughed.

“So what? We're much stronger than those 2 shams! I could easily… Easi…” Guido clutched his throat, blood spraying from it as Bulma used her power to rip it open. He was helpless as she grinned, slowly sawing his head off. “Oh dear toad… You don't seem to understand just how outclassed you are. Your meager abilities are but a knockoff of the true thing.” She flung her hand back, and the force ripped Guldo's head from his body.

As his head rolled to her feet, she stomped on it, his head popping just as easily as Dodoria had. Her otherworldly eyes turned to Recoome, and she smiled. Her blood soaked feet slapped against the ground, bloody footprints coating the floor. “Ah, what do we have here? Someone who thinks their brute strength means they're powerful. Here's a lesson for you.” She gripped his arm, gripping it harder and harder. Recoome fell to his knees, holding back screams of agony as his bones crunched. 

Her face was one of disgust as she took him by the hand, and snapped his arm back, shattering the bones. “You're nothing. Absolutely nothing. It's wasted effort to just kill you. So I'm just going to grind your bones to dust, and you're going to feel what true power is.”

Vegeta grabbed her by her arm, looking her in the eye. “You have to stop, Bulma. You have to stop.”

She sneered at him. “Why? They deserve to die! They were hurting you, just because they could! They deserve my wrath!”

He gripped her shoulders, shaking her. “All this is doing is dragging you down to their level. You always preach to me about how you want to be better than your power. But all this is doing is letting your inner demons win. Remember your parents, remember what this power did to them!”

Her face fell, the fire dying out. “Ve… Geta?”

He cradled her head in his hands, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. “That's it, love. Remember our promise to stand by each other. Remember your promise to never let this thing win. You're Bulma fucking Briefs. Your power belongs to you. Not the other way around.”

She fell to her knees, and he fell with her. He held her close, letting her tears soak his shirt, letting the gore on her skin stain him. 

He knew this was something he could never understand, but he would hold her for as long as she'd let him. Try her tears as she broke down from the weight of her burdens. He would be her Atlas, bearing it all on his shoulders. 

And he would never let that fire purge the beautiful girl he knew as Bulma.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma and Vegeta's relationship hits a rough patch as Bulma's power grows alongside the number of her outbursts. Then one night, after Bulma meets a mysterious woman, it all builds to a head. But just what will be the result of the fallout?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of chapters! I came down with a severe sinus infection, so I was in and out for a long while during this week. Also, I just realized a little while ago that I forgot the art in Chapter 5, so I will be getting to that soon.
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy, and don't forget to like and comment!

“I just lashed out at her. I couldn’t help it, I was pissed off and… Vegeta. Vegeta!”

Vegeta flinched, almost falling from his chair as he looked up from his French textbook. “Huh?”

Bulma sighed, slouching down. “I was talking about why Chi-Chi wasn’t in class yesterday. Remember? She made me get angry and I… My powers went haywire. I told you about this.”

“Oh… Sorry, I was studying. I know, I know, I just… Bulma, can’t you just have Kami suppress your powers?”

“I’ve tried that! I’ve tried that, and those collars from mutant prisons, and even 18 using my powers! Vegeta, you know all this!”

“Look, I’m sorry! I just don’t get it!”

She sighed, standing. “You never do.” She turned her back to him, and walked away. Vegeta shot up, running after her, but it was too late.

Bulma was nowhere to be seen. She was simply gone.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She wasn’t sure how far she’d gone. She just wanted out of the manor. Somehow, she’d gone far enough that she’d gotten to a church. She wasn’t religious, but considering there was a literal firebird/destructive cosmic entity inside her… She could always get behind there being a god who could save her.

And that was how she’d ended up here, sitting in an empty church pew, praying to some false god to help her save her soul, and the souls of millions of innocent people from destruction. She didn’t even hear the heels clicking against the hardwood floor, merely felt the presence beside her as it slipped in to sit.

“Hello Bulma.” Her eyes shot open, and she glanced to her right side to find a woman with voluminous red girls, dressed in a checkered red and blue dress, black heels, and a white trenchcoat. “I’ve been waiting a long time to meet you.”

“How… How do you know my name? I’ve never met you before.”

The woman laughed, and Bulma could feel a chill run down her spine. “I know many things about you. You’re almost 18, as your birthday is in August, your hair is naturally blue, your parents were killed almost 10 years ago in an explosion, you have one remaining family member, an older sister by the name of Tights, and you are currently dating one Vegeta Ouji the 4th.”

She paled, scooting back. “...How did you know all that?”

“It is my business to know. You are the Phoenix after all.”

She froze, meeting the woman’s steel gray gaze. “You know who I am… You know what I am. Just who are you?”

The woman held out a hand. “Nijuuchi Gero. But you may call me 21.”

“...Why 21?”

21 smiled, patting the seat beside her. “Oh, it’s merely a nickname of mine. Now, I hear you’re one for stories. Would you like to hear one about your monster?”

She nodded once, a sign of confirmation, and so 21 began.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The Phoenix Force was its proper name. A being of pure psychic energy that had been around for eons. It chose the most powerful hosts it could find, inhabiting their bodies. In exchange for this, the Phoenix gave them unfathomable power. Then it took that power, and its host’s power, and unleashed it. World after world, from galaxy to galaxy, it left only destruction in its wake. And now?

Now it was inside Bulma.

She had been chosen by it at a younger age than the others. It saw her delicious power, saw its potential if molded correctly, and, like a parasite, slowly infected her mind. That night wither her parents had simply been its way of measuring how much chaos it could bring through her. Yet it didn’t count on Bulma being kind-hearted and strong of mind.

She didn’t want its power. She barely even used her own. It disgusted the Phoenix to vast extents. To think that this was one of the most powerful creatures it had ever witnessed, and all she used her power for was demeaning tasks. Getting books off high shelves, opening cans, helping her float down the stairs. It was pathetic!

But those small moment where it could slip through… Oh how truly delectable they were. Slaughtering those meatheads, breaking the lizard man’s hand, hurting that beast when he cut up its face, those were truly wonderful.

“You see, sweet child, the Phoenix Force feeds on the most raw, the most primal feelings and instincts. Thus, anger and hatred and fear, those all fuel it.”

“So… How do I control it?”

She gave her a card, sighing. “I'm not quite sure if this will help it, but isn't it worth the effort? To conquer this power?”

She looked down at the card, and when she turned to reply, she found herself alone once again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“It sure is dark out… Must have been in there longer than I thought…” Bulma said as she walked back to the mansion. She could already see the lights were on, and as she walked past the gate, she was swarmed by her friends. 

“Bulma!” Chi-Chi shouted, her eyes full of tears.

She was about to say something when she felt something lift her from behind to bear-hug her. Ah, there's the Son Goku welcoming party.

"You're ok! You're really ok! We thought Frieza took you away again."

She shook her head. "No, no. It's fine. I just… Went out for a walk. Lost track of time."

She could feel him approaching, a storm of worry and rage. All directed at her.

"Kakarot. Put her down. Now."

Goku did as he said, and she faced Vegeta, who was armed with the single most hateful glare she'd ever seen on him. "Bulma. My room, and don't even try any of your argumentative bullshit. Right now, and we are going to talk about this."

She couldn't argue as he dragged her up, and she didn't know why, but the thought of making him feel pain ran rampant through her head.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You were gone for 3 and a half hours. Where the fuck did you go?!"

She sighed, folding her shaking hands. "I went for a walk to cool down. I must have lost track of time."

His hand slammed down on the table, and she flinched. "Really? Because that's bullshit and you know it."

She looked down, starting to shake. "Maybe I stayed inside a church. Maybe I was eating. You do not need to know my business at all times. I can handle myself."

Vegeta sighed, rubbing his temples. "Bulma…"

"Vegeta." She wanted to cry, but she didn't. She didn't want pity, she didn't want anger, she didn't want worry. She just wanted him to understand why she was so scared.

"What if someone had noticed your powers? What if the Sentinels showed up and found the mansion? What if you used the Phoenix? What if Frieza took you away again?" He got down on his knees before her, holding her hands.

"...21 said you couldn't understand. That you would never understand. She knows what I am, Vegeta."

He shot up, tan skin paling. "You mean you met a woman who knows about it?"

"She said she understood. She said she knew what it was like to have all the power in the world and not have any control over it."

Vegeta audibly sighed, cussing under his breath. "Bulma, you cannot trust this woman. If she knows this much, if she knows about your life, then she must not be good."

She looked at him, and saw him flinch. That ringing was in her ears, she could feel that rage boiling. What was he saying, she couldn't make it out. "She understands me. She understands why I get like this. You claim over and over that you want to help me, but you don't ever try to understand it!"

Things feel over, and the window behind her cracked underneath her power. "Stop acting you give a damn!" 

He tried to grab her hand, and she slapped it away. She could only watch as Vegeta's body was thrown through the door, then through the door in the next room over. 

The spell over her broke, and she sobbed, shaking violently as she became fully aware of what she'd done.

She could hear voice from down the hall, could hear the person from the adjacent room, and she ran to the window, looking around. No one, there was no one around. 

She jumped through the window, using her power to cushion the fall. She could hear people shouting, but she just ran and ran and ran. Past the gate, past the neighboring woods. She stopped when she couldn't breathe anymore.

She screamed, sobbed, wanting all the pain to fade. He would hate her, they all would. She was a monster, a monster, a monster. She had to die, she had to stop this from going on, or they would all-

A gentle hand lifted her head, and she found herself gazing into the gray eyes of 21. Her breathing slowed, a sense of calm washing over her.

"21? 21, help me! Help me, I keep doing it, I keep-!"

21's hand stroked her cheek, and she felt something unfamiliar wash over her. "Ssssh, young one. I want you to sleep now, ok? Let go of all your thoughts, all your emotions. Sink in that blackness calling out to you."

Bulma could say nothing, could do nothing, but watch from afar as her eyes rolled back into her head and she was consumed by that infinite black.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

21 snapped her fingers, and her companion threw the girl over his shoulder. "Finally. I thought she'd never fucking snap."

She rolled her eyes, arms crossing. "Patience, Paragus. Patience. The girl needs to be calm enough that she won't kill us. Why else would our glorious lord have sent me along? I'm meant to soothe her, and alter what she thinks."

Paragus grumbled, and they walked ahead. The jet uncloaked itself, and Paragus was about to throw her down when 21 sunk her nails into the shoulder. "We were specifically ordered to not damage the target. If Lord Cell finds that a single hair on his bride's head is damaged, it will be on you."

He paled instantly, gently laying her down on the bench. He disappeared into the cockpit, and 21 sat down, cradling the girl's head in her lap. She stroked her blue hair back, smiling softly. "Don't worry, my little firebird."

She pressed a hand to her head, and began to work. Sorting through her mind, snipping here and there, especially bits and pieces with that awful young man.

"Your pain will be over soon."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma remains in the clutches of the Hellfire Club, questioning her identity with her true memories taken from her by 21 and forced to become the bride of the sinister Lord Cell. With Vegeta trying desperately to make up for his mistakes, can Bulma wake up from her trance as Lady Phoenix?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is later than I intended to post, but I got a review on Tumblr. And... It devastated me.
> 
> A woman who I've had a bit of drama with before insulted my story, saying I wrote a poor crossover and the spark had been lost. She claimed I should have written it a certain way and made something she did not like. 
> 
> Do I believe this was out of bias? Some part of me does, because I know drama can make even older women do things that are completely rude and undignified.
> 
> I'm going to get the rest of this story to you guys, even if this woman thinks it's bad. Because she may think it isn't good, some people do, and I want to make someone else happy, even though this chick thinks I didn't write it the correct way.
> 
> I did leave the Discord I was in due to this review, because after the misunderstanding and this review, I do not want her to be anywhere in my life.
> 
> Thanks for reading this, I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to leave a comment.
> 
> (Also, I have been unable to get the art into the story (it is fantastic and I'm so sorry that I have been able to, and even this woman thought so). I will still try, and I will get it in somehow)

Her husband kissed up her neck, and for some reason, she still found it revolting. But why? Why did she still hate it so much? He was her husband, she was his wife. Why couldn’t she just let things be, and embrace it?

“Is something wrong, my darling?” She was drawn out of her thoughts by her husband, who stroked a hand down her thigh. Every fiber of her being screamed to incinerate him and that lazy smirk.

“No. I’m perfectly fine. Just thought I almost remembered something.”

Her husband’s face flashed with panic, but it quickly disappeared as he stroked her hair. “Ah. Well, your memories will come back in time, just as 21 said. For now… just lie back and let me loosen you up.” 

She laid back, letting him do as he pleased. After all, she was with her husband. A man who loved her, albeit in odd ways, and 21 was smart enough to know who she was. But that part of her kept screaming how wrong it was. At this point, she knew not to listen.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

“How have the searches been going?” Vegeta asked as his comrades gathered around him. “Has Bulma appeared on any radars?”

“Sorry Geets. Alpha Squadron has nothing, Beta Squadron lost the trail on 21, and Delta Squadron has gotten nothing on this so-called “Hellfire Club.” Wherever Bulma was taken, the people who have her are clearly ensuring she won’t be found anytime soon.”

Vegeta gritted his teeth. "They need her for something, or else they wouldn't have gone to these lengths to take her. But why now?"

Chi-Chi's face lit up with recognition, but quickly fell into an expression of despair. "The incident with Frieza was only a couple months ago. Her powers have been lashing out more and more. They knew that, they've been watching her all her life. They knew she would be desperate."

Goku looked at him, eyes filled with worry. "And the more desperate she is, the more open she'll be to any suggestions."

Vegeta stood, trying to stop himself from shaking. "We need to find them. Now."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It had stopped affecting her a long time ago. Listening the the snapping of people's bones, their screams as they begged for her mercy. 

She found she actually quite liked it.

21 encouraged it. The rest of these peons expected it. And her husband always asked that she put on a good show. So she did. Always finding new methods to kill, to torture.

Sometimes she made their bodies implode, coating the room in blood. Sometimes she used her telepathy to have someone else slaughter them. Sometimes she just broke their necks.

There was even once she forced a woman to bash her head into a wall, over and over and over. She could still hear her screams, almost as deafening as the laughter from her cohorts.

Her husband would drag her off to his chambers, and show her just how glorious he thought his Firebird to be. She felt nothing but disgust, but like every time he had his way with her, she thought it would simply pass.

It never did.

She knew he was her lover, knew these were her closest friends. But she didn't feel that was true. She felt like she wanted to kill them all with her glorious flames.

Tonight, though. Tonight was different. For here she was, staring into this stranger's black eyes, filled with love and remorse.

"Bulma." The man… No, the boy said, reaching for her hand.

She took a step back, looking him over. "What are you going on about? I'm not Bulma, I'm Lady Phoenix."

He shook his head, grabbing her hands. This… This felt more right than anything her husband ever did with her. But why? Why was this man the one to make her feel so safe?

"You're Bulma Briefs. I'm Vegeta Ouji. Remember our promise? Remember what you've done for me, what I've done for you?"

Those names struck some cord within her. Just who was this man? And why did he know so much she didn't know?

"I… am not… Bulma."

He pressed his forehead to hers. "Yes you are. You've always been Bulma."

She felt something for a brief second, something echoing in her bones. Words, feelings, memories. Locked away in a place even she couldn't reach.

For one second… She had clarity. "...Geta?"

The next moment, she woke up to her husband leaving kisses across her body, and she found herself crying for no reason she could explain.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vegeta paced around the halls, tempted to rip out all his hair as he thought about his dream.

There she had been. His Bulma. As beautiful as ever, but without her usual shine. He knew something was wrong, but it wasn't until she didn't remember his name, didn't remember her own name, that he truly felt concern. But now he knew.

Lady Phoenix. He knew that the entity inside Bulma had to be some variable in his plan. He just hadn't thought she was that important to them. He knew it could be released. Why keep Bulma around when it could be taken away from her?

He paced the halls, thinking and thinking and thinking over his dilemma. 

She didn't remember him. She didn't remember what they had. She couldn't even remember her own damn name. Not a single thing remained in her head.

That brief moment of recognition meant she was still inside there, somewhere deep and buried beneath all the false truths 21 and her Hellfire Club had placed inside her head. So the question had to be asked…

Would any of them be able to get she to remember?

He was dragged out of his thoughts by Krillin running in, hagrid and struggling for breath. "They're… They're here!"

Vegeta looked up, raising a brow. "Who is?"

"The Hellfire Club! And they've got-!" He was interrupted by the wall in front of them exploding, the two falling to their knees in a feeble attempt to keep the rubble from showering them.

Vegeta crawled over to the gaping hole, paling as he saw 21's familiar form, along with 8 others he had never seen. And there, leading their charge, was Bulma.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She felt something squeeze in her chest at the sight of the boy staring at her. Something inside her screamed to run to him, to let him hold her, to let him say he loved her, but she stomped that urge down.

"Capture them all." 21 said to their companions. "I want every single student here accounted for. That includes Vegeta Ouji. He is to be taken by any means necessary."

Their companions nodded, scattering to capture the children. Screams echoed through the vast lawn, and something inside her screamed with them.

She refused to let these clandestine urges take control. She was Lady Phoenix, bride to Cell, and Queen of the Hellfire Club. These weaklings held no control over her nor her actions.

"The others can handle the children. That boy up there," a slender finger pointed at the boy still gaping at her, "That one is mine."

21 nodded, and Phoenix lifted herself into the air, dark power swirling around her as she went to face her opponent.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vegeta couldn't believe his eyes as he stared at the young woman he loved. Dressed in some skimpy black number, blue hair floating around her head in a sky-like halo, her pupils swirling with that otherworldly fire as her veins glowed with an eternal flame.

She was a god, born and bred. But even gods had their flaws. He knew all of hers to a fault.

"Blue… it's me. You have to remember me. Come on, there's no way she could have done this much damage."

She gripped his throat, her eyes burning with fury. "You're my enemy. The one who stole my memories and took everything from me."

"I never once hurt you. I would never hurt you, Blue. You're the person who means the most to me, I would never once harm you. I love you so much, Bulma."

Her eyes flashed blue for a second, then returned to those flames. "I'm not Bulma!"

He gripped her hand, struggling to breathe as her hand squeezed his throat. "You are. You're Bulma Briefs. You're smart, you're strong, and you're as kind as can be. And even if I'm a fucked up mess, you look past that to see the man I am, and you damn well love me for it." 

Her eyes flashed with recognition, starting to fade into a gentle blue. "N… No! No! You know nothing! Lord Cell is my husband! 21 knows who I truly am! And I. Am. Lady Phoenix!"

Her eyes burned brighter, blazing more than he'd ever seen. But he held on tighter regardless. "You hate the Phoenix. It took your parents, and it has taken every single ounce of self control from you. I made a promise to you that I would always stand by your side, and I have kept that promise every damn day since. You once promised to love me as long as I'd have you. And you know if I could, I would spend my entire life with you at my side. Can you say the same?"

The flames faded away, sky blue taking its place. "...Vegeta."

Her hand fell away, and she fell to her knees. "Oh god, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

He crawled over to her, holding her close. "I know, love. I've got you, I've got you."

Bulma pressed her face into his chest, sobbing. He looked to 21, glaring at the woman as she smiled. 

She waved. "Paragus! Call it off! It would seem we have lost this fight."

He saw a man a few yards away, grumble, then heard a high whistle. A few seconds passed before a woman popped up next to 21 and Cell, along with Paragus and 6 other men. 21 grinned at him. "Thank you, Mr. Ouji. I give you this win, but next time we meet," She pushed her glasses up her nose. "This will not be the result."

And with a snap of her fingers, they were all gone.


End file.
